Battle of the Planes
The Battle of the Planes was a battle between the forces of Vlad, Lord of The Wastes and The Great Elementian Army. 1st Hour The troops assembled on either side of The Wastes' Planes. The Death Army of The Wastes had their backs to The Wastes, while The Great Elementian Army had their backs to Elementia. No side had attacked, they were both waiting, possibly for different things... 2nd Hour Both sides were still waiting, but Redharlow 95 had sent a group of dwarves to the back line. Honeydew from the YogDefenders went with them. The other YogDefenders were at the front line, with other leaders such as Lightning Dallows and Supertoastfairy. Vlad's force had not moved in the slightest. 3rd Hour The dwarves returned to reveal that Vlad was waiting for something. 4th Hour Something caused the ground to shake. The commanders had to sure up their troops, while waiting for the worst. Honeydew had not been seen for two hours. 5th Hour Honeydew was able to tunnel under the enemy, and cause the ground beneath them to give way, trapping them in a ditch. Redharlow then gave the word to attack and fired arrows and catapults at Vlad's forces, however Vlad shielded himself and a few of his men. He then managed to get out of the ditch and the battle began. 6th Hour The chaos was great. With Arrows and swords and the many blasts of magic. Both sides fought but with no clear way of telling who was winning. The medics were filling up tents behind the battle lines, with the many patients eager to be set for battle. Many heroes were overwhelmed with the amount of force Vlad's attackers had. 7th Hour The witches of Fire, Water and Air that once protected the Elemental Scrolls had joined the battle, and we then knew that Vlad had the Fire Scroll. We had two scrolls, water and air. 8th Hour The battle was raging on and while Kamo141 was thinking of new plans, Redharlow decided to engage Vlad in battle, so he pulled out an enchanted sword and shield and charged at Vlad; the two then began their epic battle. 9th Hour After many hours of battling, Redharlow and Vlad started tiring, as well as the armies. Vlad then knocked Redharlow's sword out of his hands. Red held up his shield and pressed a button revealing two small canons on the shield. Red then began firing on and blocking any attacks from Vlad. Vlad then called in more troops, at the same time Redharlow called for his airships. Red then picked up his sword and engaged Vlad in battle once again. 10th Hour The sun started to set down into the horizon. More troops would soon be coming by night. 11th Hour The troops arrived and the battle was currently at a stalemate as night fell. 12th Hour A giant lizard attacked the Elementian Army, but the Water Witch summoned The Kraken and they started fighting. 13th Hour As the sun set the torches were lit. Red returned to base for medical attention. The troops were hurt and needed time to heal. 14th Hour Vlad attacked in the dark, and now the werewolves and vampires started guarding the camp as the other troops slept. Lightning called all the wizards to his tent. 15th Hour Vlad ordered a night attack on the army. The vampires moved from one target to the next in the blink of an eye. The werewolves moved around, cleaning up any of the troops that the vampires left. 16th Hour Vlad walked into battle. The wizards had finished having their meeting and ran into battle. A huge wave of fire was sent into the sky, causing all but the Vampire King to retreat. 17th Hour As part of the wizard's plan, Dragonofelder unleashed the power of the Water Scroll, Lightning the Air, and Shiplord13 the Fire, which Kamo141 stole from Vlad's tent. Vlad's forces were being pushed back under the hail of magic, while the other troops regrouped. 18th Hour After his wounds healed, Redharlow and his troops rejoined the battle. He sent a small group of his bounty hunters to out flank Vlad's forces. Redharlow regrouped with the wizards. 19th Hour As Redharlow discussed his plan with the wizards, Shiplord used his powers to create a force field around them so they could avoid Vlad's forces. 20th Hour Redharlow told the wizards to form a barrier around some of Vlad's army so they get trapped. Dragonofelder then left to get some reinforcements as Redharlow and the army held out. 21st Hour Dragon returned with a group of unknown cloaked warriors who cut swathes of Vlad's troops down with magic and blades. Vlad was pushed back towards the still-fighting Giant Lizard and Kraken. 22nd Hour The Earth Witch arrived and started attacking the wizards, then Lightning prepared to battle. After a long and tiring battle, Vlad arrived. He attacked Lightning, knocking him to the ground. The Earth Witch destroyed Lightning just as Bat Dallows shot the Earth Witch with the death spell. Lightning and the Earth Witch's bodies turned to essence. Bat took place as Head Witch. 23rd Hour After Lightning's death, the wizards named Dragonofelder as the new Head Wizard, but he turned them down, saying his destiny was to protect the Ender scrolls and defeat Vlad. The wizards then made Shiplord13 the new Head Wizard, even though he did not want it either. 24th Hour Angered by the death of his ally/friend, Redharlow charged after Vlad, and attacked him, despite Red's injuries, he was determined to avenge his fallen ally. Vlad began to get annoyed at this poor attempt to kill him, and decided to once again engage Red in battle. Shiplord, seeing Red battling against Vlad, decided to enchant Red's sword and shield, giving him a little advantage against Vlad. 25th Hour Dragon found the Earth Scroll at the spot where Lightning and the Earth Witch were killed, along with a parchment and the Twisted Oak, and now had all four scrolls. He began the spell to join them, protected by his cloacked warriors. Vlad and Red's fight was throwing off so much energy both armies had to avoid them. 26th Hour Vlad tried to get to Dragon, to stop him, but Red kept blocking him. 27th Hour Kamo split his body into two, giving one half the blooded swords, while the other went to help Red and Dragon. 28th Hour Kamo's first half swung into battle, twirling the swords, slicing person after person. The swords swung faster and faster, blood spilt everywhere. and surely Kamo entered a blood frenzy. 29th Hour Kamo was still going on a blood frenzy and decided to team up with Red. Red got Vlad's full attention by blocking every attack. As Kamo charged at Red, within the last second Red back flipped over Kamo as he attacked Vlad. Red then aimed his sword at Vlad, throwing it straight through him, Vlad then looked up, as Red bashed him with his shield. Vlad dropped to the ground, quickly trying to heal. 30th Hour Chief Vex of the Ghouls started moving towards Dragon, who was still casting a joining spell, but was stopped by Kamo's second half. Dragon ordered his warriors to cast off their cloaks, revealing them to be made of shadow. They transformed into a blade which Kamo picked up; The Shadow Sword. 31st Hour A wave of shadows blasted from Kamo as he touched the sword. A battle cry of cheers came from the army. As dawn started to break, Kamo moved to the camp, going into his tent. He waited for SpartanDory, who was coming to give him the Time scroll. 32nd Hour The werewolves, lead by SpartanDory and MRHOBOISM attacked Vlad's forces from the flank, while the Elven archers rained arrows down on them. Vlad retreated to summon more dead warriors, and all the dead bodies of soldiers rose and attacked their companions. However, the Angel, Faerie, and Giant reinforcements were not far away. 33rd Hour The giants, lead by Kalse1229, attack the risen dead with the vampires and werewolves, while the angles, lead by Starfire223, attacked from above with the Faeries, lead by their new queen, Totallyneena. The battle was going well. 34th Hour Vlad was launching one last attack, to try and stop the joining of the Elemental Scrolls, but Red, Kamo, Bat and Shiplord stood in his way. Chief Vex of the Ghouls was leading his best troops in the attack. 35th Hour Dragon had only a few seconds left for his joining spell, and the sky was turning dark with the near release of Ender Magic. Red was in one-on-one combat with Vlad, but was slowly being pushed back. Kamo was fighting Vex, and Shiplord was trying to keep the army fighting. 36th Hour In a desperate attempt to stop Dragon, Vlad caused a dead body to attack Red, then while he was distracted, stabbed him in the stomach. Red fell, and Vlad turned to find Dragon. He'd completed the joining spell and now held the most powerful scroll in existence; The Ender Scroll. 37th Hour As Red struggled to get up, Vlad charged at Dragon, who unleashed a full force attack on Vlad. Vlad was forced back and Dragon started to move towards his wounded ally. As Dragon helped up Red, Vlad sent some dead soldiers to attack, but Dragon was too strong and destroyed the dead soldiers with ease. Red and Dragon went back to the camp. Red was taken to the medical bay, and Dragon came back to join his allies. 38th Hour As Shiplord and a couple of the other wizards healed Red, Dragon tried to get the Ender Scroll from Vlad before he can use it's power. Kalse rallies the giants to help Dragon with his attack against Vlad and his army. 39th Hour Kamo burst on to the battlefield with the new darkness that was surrounding him by the Time scroll, moving to the back of Vlad's forces, he made the darkness increase more, until the army was lost in pitch blackness. 40th Hour As Vlad escaped the darkness, Red came onto the field again. Dragon channelled the energy of the Ender scroll into Red, making him become stronger. Red attacked Vlad, while Dragon went to tell Kamo a plan. 41st hour Red, feeling stronger, and wanting revenge for being stabbed, launched at Vlad, and punched him in the face. Vlad was knocked off his feet, but quickly got back up. The two suddenly stopped, Vlad threw his weapons away, and Red took off his ammo belt and weapons. He also took off his hat and placed it on the ground. Red got into position, and the two rushed at each other, and become locked in a death grip. Vlad decided to fly straight up in to the sky. Vlad tried to get his arm around Red's neck but Red countered it, getting out of the death grip, and with a huge amount of force and strength, bashed Vlad straight back into the ground. Vlad hit the ground, and as Red being strong enough to survive the fall, does a bullet drop, straight into Vlad. The ground shakes when Red hit the ground, and a crator was formed with Red bashing Vlad into the ground. However, Vlad finally countered and bashed Red out of the crator and kicked him into a few of his soldiers. 42nd Hour Dragon helped Red up and told him the plan. Red agreed, and attacked Vlad again, this time pushing him toward a small flat area, were Kamo was setting up a blood rune, used to strengthen spells. Vlad did not see this, and fought on. 43rd Hour Vlad was slowly being pushed to the blood rune were Kamo and Dragon were holding the Time and Ender Scroll respectably. They began to chant in the language of magic, slowly getting faster. 44th Hour Vlad, hearing the chant, realised what they were trying to do, and as Red went to throw him towards Dragon and Kamo, Vlad quickly counterwd and punched Red in the stomach. Red quickly got his breath back and tried even harder to get Vlad over to the rune. Vlad then pulled out two daggers and started stabbing Red repeatedly. Red, who was about to black out, picked up Vlad and bolted towards the blood rune. Red was losing a lot of blood, but thanks to the extra strength he coud withstand it. Vlad left the daggers in Red's back and tried to get out of Red's grip but had no luck. Red, with one last bit of strength, threw Vlad into the blood rune. 45th Hour As Vlad is thrown into the markings, the magic activated, and a portal to the unknown appeared. Vlad reached and grabbed Kamo, who had sunk his swords into the ground to hold on. Dragon and Red ran to his aid, then Kamo gave them permission to use his swords. He released his grip, being pulled through the portal, only having the time scroll to his aid. 46th Hour With Vlad gone from this world, his army crumbles but Chief Vex and his ghouls fight on. However, all magic users are around the blood rune, trying to sense Kamo, with no luck. Red goes to fight Vex with the Blooded Swords, while Dragon splits the Ender Scroll up again. 47th Hour Red charges at Vex but as he got closer to him, Red stops and drops to the ground, his eyes started to glow red with a dark aura starting to surround him, Red gets up and turns towards his allies, and attacks them. Dragon, seeing what's happening, sees two of Vlad's daggers sticking out of Red's back. 48th Hour Dragon realizes that Vlad had control spells on his daggers, and they were making Red go berserk. Dragon stop[ed splitting the Ender Scroll, and tried to use it's power to free Red, but he knocks him out. Ship runs over to help, not noticing the portal forming. 49th Hour Ship and Red started fighting, creating shock waves. Dragon got up, but he and everyone else could not approach the fight. Ship tried to remove one dagger from Red's back, but Red slammed him into the ground, creating a crack in the floor, which they both fall through. 50th Hour Ship and Red fell deeper, but continued to fight. Suddenly, Ship disappeared. He reappeared in Dragon's tent, with Dragon and Bat staring at him. Dragon explained that Bat has flashed him out of the hole because they knew they couldn't stop Red. They decided to gather more allies before they dropped down the hole to find Red. Unbeknownst to them, a hand appeared at the top of the hole, slowly climbing out. 51st Hour Outside Dragon's tent, Dragon and Bat were arguing about what to do about Red. Dragon wanted to restrain Red then pull out the daggers, but Bat wanted to fight him until he was exhausted, then remove the daggers. Ship was trying to make them stop, while Totallyneena had gone to look down the hole. Suddenly she shouted. 52nd Hour Meanwhile in a rift portal moving through space, Kamo and Vlad grabbed each other. Plunging deeper through the portal Kamo stated, "Let's take this back in time.". The speed of the portal increased as they moved through space and time. 53rd Hour Dragon and Bat bolted out of the tent calling some of the elves, yelling to follow. As they got closer to the hole they see Neena holding herself up, being pulled slowly but surely down. 54th Hour As Bat and Dragon finally reached the hole they saw that Totallyneena was being pulled down by Red. Dragon grabbed Totallyneena and Bat punched Red. Red let go and Bat grabbed him, pulling him out of the hole and holding him down. Dragon pulled out Totallyneena and ran to Bat and Red. Bat tells Dragon to pull the daggers out, so he grabbed the daggers and pulled, Red screamed in pain. Dragon pulled out the daggers and Red passes out, his eyes stop glowing and he returned to normal. As they carry Red back to the tent they hear a loud rumble. They see that Chief Vex has prepared one final wave of troops. With in an instant Red wakes up, grabs his stuff and orders his troops to get to strategic positions. 55th Hour Red lead the defense, while Bat and Ship lead the two flanks. Dragon was about to join in, but sees a portal slowly forming and moves towards it, curiously. Suddenly he was pulled in, and entered a shining tunnel. He spotted something in the distance, and moved towards it. 56th hour Bat and Ship flanked Vex's troops, forcing him to push forward into an ambush. Red and his troops opened fire on Vex's troops, gunning down many soldiers Red then moved towards Vex and pulled out his sword. Red and Vex began their battle. Vex stopped and asked Red, "Who are you to think that you can defeat me? You may win this battle but the war isn't over. Who do you think you are cowboy?". Red stopped and threw down his sword, and pulled out his revolvers and handcuffs. Red replies with, "I...AM...THE LAW!". Red charged at Vex and shoots his knees. Vex dropped and Red spun around, kicking him in the face. Vex fell back and quickly jumped up; as he ran at Red, Bat flew in and punched Vex into the ground. Ship then picked him up and threw him at Red who caught him and put his head into the ground. Bat then drop kicked him. As Vex struggled to get up Red walked right in front of him. Vex looked at him as Red handcuffed him and got soldiers to take him away. However, the three finally noticed the portal and are stunned to see what is appearing in the portal. 57th Hour Kamo's point of view As Vlad stumbled to a stop after the portal, he looked up to see Kamo in his true form. He instantly crawled away, scared at what he was seeing. Kamo smiled and just moved to in front of him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "LOOK AT ME ... LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSE ME TO BECOME". Vlad whimpered, scared to see a vampire in its true form. He kicked and looked for any source of death he could find. Amused at his foe, Kamo threw him away. A roar was heard in the distance, Kamo turned his neck to look toward to source. He smiled at the sound and said, "And this will be your death now Vlad, enjoy your last moments of fear in life". 58th Hour Dragon's point of view Dragon landed on a floating platform of white stone, in front of a black obsidian temple. When he enters, he saw a pedestal. Realising what it is for, he placed the Ender Scroll on it and turned to find his father, the Ender Dragon in human form. Dragon bowed, and the Ender Dragon told him, "You have returned the most powerful scroll in existence to its home, none shall find it now. Take these, and use them well.". He handed Dragon two Purple gauntlets. "Now, return to your friends, they need your help.". Everything vanished, and Dragon was back in the tunnel. 59th Hour As Kamo re-appeared through the portal, Dragon appeared in camp. Red asked Kamo where Vlad was. Kamo simply replied with, "He is gone and that's all that matters my friend". Now it was time for the war to finally finish. Vlad's forces still held a few cities and towns, and without a leader, taking them back would be a walk in the park. Red's troops packed up camp and marched towards the first city. 60th Hour Vlad's point of view "That fool of a vampire, leaving me here he doesn't realise that I can survive here on my own. Even if their is no dead souls I can bring back to aid me. The roar, a spine chilling roar. I have never heard anything like it. The power hitting me sending me sprawling back. The fear of the vampire's true form is still close in my eyes." A loud womp, womp, womp sdounded above him. Vlad looked up and saw a large black object blocking the sky "Whhaa?! But they dont exist! How can this be happening? The vampire ... he has been planning this from the start!" 61st Hour The Great Elementian Army marched into the first attacks. Red told his second in command to take charge for a while, as Red was needed elsewhere. Red rode back to a small hill in the Planes, as all the leaders were gathered, the wizards conjured up a memorial, with all the names of the brave men and women that had given their lives in battle and on top of the memorial in bold letters, sat Lightning's name. The leaders all had a minute of silence as they payed respect to their fallen ally. Results Winner: The Great Elementian Army Important Deaths: Lightning Dallows MIA: Vlad, Lord of The Wastes Category:Battles Category:Events